


Tangled

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Wintery FE Fluff [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Never trust Alm unsupervised with anything.





	Tangled

Of all the times they could’ve gotten tangled in lights, it had to be now. Forsyth had ran to the bathroom because Python had dared him to drink the expired eggnog. The blue haired man had quietly left the scene after that to pick up presents with his ginger haired friend.

“So um…” Alm said as he tried to wrangle himself out.

“I think we have the exact same thing on our mind…” The blond replied. “Getting out of here…”

“Yeah…. What would Celica and Mathilda think….”

“It’s not like we’re gay…”

“And your ten years older than me…”

“Heh. So I guess we’re here for a while then…..” And what it seemed on cue, the blond’s fiancee walked in.

“What happened now?” She asked.

“We got tangled in lights while trying to decorate.” They both said, before letting her sigh.

“Good Grief… Hopefully Delthea and Luthier are having a better time with getting the tree…”


End file.
